


curiosity killed the cobra

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Hermione knew she should have declined Pansy’s lunch offer.





	curiosity killed the cobra

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "curious".

Hermione knew she should have declined Pansy’s lunch offer. 

“I’m just curious,” the Slytherin purred before taking another sip from her drink. “You two have been together since first year.”

“That’s not true,” Hermione denied. “You’re just nosy.”

“Oh,” Pansy stated. “I thought you were gonna correct me on how many years you were together.”

“I can know a hyperbole when I hear one,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

The conversation came to a halt when their waiter came to take their orders. Once they were finished ordering, Pansy continued her interrogation. “So, are you gonna spill?”

Hermione glared at her coworker. “I broke up with him.”

“And…?” Pansy urged, her red lips twisting in frustration.

“I realized that I am…” Hermione paused to give a frustrated sigh. “Bisexual.”

Pansy’s eyes widened. She sat frozen in shock until she erupted into a wide smile. “That’s brilliant! Is there a lucky lady you’re eyeing?”

Hermione smiled at the positive reaction. “Oh, erm, no. Not really. I was planning on trying some witch dating apps.”

Pansy frowned at the idea. “People only go on those apps for hookups. You deserve better, babe.”

“What do you think I should do?” Hermione questioned.

“It’s rather simple. You meet me at that coffee shop you love this Saturday for our second date,” Pansy explained with a wicked grin.

Hermione wasn’t sure if she should laugh. She did anyway. “Well played, Parkinson.”

“I take that as a yes, Granger?” Pansy questioned, confidence faltering for a second.

“Yes,” Hermione accepted with a warm smile. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Second date,” Pansy corrected with a smirk. “Oh, and I’ll be paying the bill on our first.”

Hermione nodded, amused by her coworker, former enemy, and, just maybe, her new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
